Come Up For Air: Odesta Oneshots
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Follow the story of one of the most amazingly beautiful couples in history through short drabbles. From nightmares, to dealing with unnatural jobs, to relaxing on the beach, Odesta will surely touch your heart. PM me prompt requests! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: When Water Gave Safety

**Hello Odesta fans! I'm excited that I get to write more of Finn and Annie! Please check out my other Hunger Games stories and submit Odesta prompts! **

**Requested by BananaLlama6 Prompt: "Annie is still afraid of water after her games so Finnick tries to teach her to be comfortable in the water again." **

**Please enjoy and PM me any prompts! **

()()()()()

_Prompt 1: When Water Gave Safety_

Annie's POV

The sunset is beautiful, but not as beautiful as I remember it. Nothing is anymore, but nothing is a strong word.

My toes dig hungrily into the sand, lusting for comfort, any possible way out of the arena I can find will be used. The games are over, I am the so called victor, but I will never truly leave the bloodshed and horror of the arena. The net in my hands isn't even close to being finished, so I decide there's no use in even trying to complete it now. I lay down on the sand and sink into the beach.

Slowly, I loose track of time. High tide begins and when the water touches my toes, it's like acid. I reel back in a scream and curl up on the sand like I've just been stabbed, crying and screaming. If anyone else was around me, they'd flee instantly, not wanting to become tangled up with the mad girl that roams the beach at all hours of the day and night.

Imagine my fright when I am suddenly thrown upwards from the ground by a pair of heavy and muscly arms. Thinking only of careers, I punch and holler and kick, doing anything possible to make it so I can have a few more moments of life.

"Annie! Annie your okay! It's me, it's Finnick! Don't worry, Annie!" The voice is crying out now along with me and when I realize it's Finnick, I go utterly limp in his arms. He sits down on the sand, holding me, and petting my hair.

"What happened?" He breaths.

"T-the water...it felt like, it hurt..." I whisper meekly.

"Did you try to go in all alone?"

"No." I shake my head. "I kinda fell asleep and it rolled over my feet...I thought I was safe now, Finnick!"

"Annie, I know it's harsh, but your never completely safe and I would only tell you that because I would never lie to you. Want to know what else I can tell you?" Finn makes me look at him and pushes some of my hair out of my face.

"I don't know..." I look down.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. The safest place you could ever possibly be, is right here."

"The beach?" I look around and Finnick chuckles.

"No, my Angelfish. Right here in my arms." He hugs me tighter and I smile.

"I never want to go in the water again, Finnick." I say.

His smile drops and his hold on me loosens which only makes me hug him tighter. Finn fumbles with his words for a minuet before going silent and I press myself as close to him as humanly possible.

"What do you mean, Annie? We always used to go into the water together." Finnick asks.

"Used to. The water isn't friendly anymore, Finn."

"Not even when I'm in there with you?" He looks at me pleadingly.

"Finn..." I whine slightly.

"C'mere you." Finnick sighs and soon he stands, me clinging to him for dear life.

He walks across the beach until he starts wading into the water and my heart sinks as low as the bottom of the sea. Finn manages to slip his shirt over his head while holding me tight, and I squirm at every move he makes. If he drops me I'm done for. He takes off my sundress and even though I'm in my swimsuit, I don't feel like swimming ever again so I question why I even wore it in the first place. Finnick spins me around so I'm standing in the air, then he slowly begins to lower me down and my limbs instinctively wrap around him again.

"Annie, please trust me. The water isn't hurting me so why would it hurt you?" Finnick pries me off him again.

Tears sting my eyes as he starts to lower me down, whispering encouraging words with every inch. My left leg flails with the slightest touch of the liquid but it doesn't stop Finn and he kisses my forehead as soon as the bottoms of my feet hit the seabed. I'm breathing heavily and my grip on Finnick's shoulders doesn't get any looser. He takes my shaking wrists in his hands and kisses my lips, I feel a wave of relief smack me and for a moment I forget where I am.

"Okay. That's the first step." Finnick says as he breaks away.

"First step!?" My heart starts beating a mike a minuet again.

"Hush, hush, your gonna be fine! We're going to try something new to make you like the water again!" He assures me.

"Forget it, Finn. I can't do this."

"No, hear me out! We're gonna try this little thing I like to call the..." Finnick seems to try and think of a name. "The Finnick Odair Method!" He smiles.

"The Finnick Odair method?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes! Here, I'll show you how it works." Finnick lowers himself slightly so that he has to look up at me if he wants eye contact. Them he puckers up.

"What are you doing, silly?" I rub my elbows nervously.

"Obviously you don't understand, Angelfish. If you want another kiss, you have to lower yourself into the water to get it!" Finnick smiles cheekily, pleased with the way he thinks his plan will work. I slowly turn my head and realize that we're too far out for me to go back to the shore so I slowly lower myself a bit more.

"Good!" Finn praises, giving me a quick kiss. I'm nervous, the water is up to my knees now. "The lower your able to go, the better the kisses will get!"

"Okay..." I gulp.

Finnick winks and gets down on both knees, the water goes up to his waist so his trunks and bottom half are no longer visible. His hands dangle lazily at his sides, creating ripples in the water that should be calming but instead, make me feel like I need to exit reality. The one thing that keeps me hanging on to the present is when Finn laughs and puckers up yet again. He can sense my nervous aura so he takes my hands and gradually lowers me so that I'm on my knees, kissing me at the perfect moment, when I'm about to panic.

"That's the second step, right there!" Finnick gently splashes my chest. At first I let out a small squeal, but cope with it surprisingly quickly. Could Finnick's dumb little therapy trick be working?

"Now onto the next part of The Finnick Odair Method: Sitting!" He plops down noisily on his bottom. "Come on! Join me!"

Soothing breaths, Annie. It's just water, just a muddy sea bottom that holds those pretty little shells that you love so much. Finn's right there and he's not going to let anything happen to you. I'm about to lower myself down when the loud clang of a metal rod from one of the boats up near the docks startle me, and suddenly I'm back in the arena.

They swing at me, faces twisted with hatred and disgust for my very existence, the weapon looks so brutal as it slashes the air in order to reach me. I don't even notice how close I am to Kye, my district partner, and a metal clang sounds, causing me to fall backwards onto the rough terrain. Kye's dead eyes stare back at me causing me to scream so loud, I bet it hurts the murderers ears. The splash of the water on my back, the sound of Finnick's voice screaming my name as I fall into the water below. Soon enough I'm submerged in watery blackness and I feel myself being held again like so many times before, but I don't know which nightmare to live in. I claw at the one that holds me, not knowing if they are friend or foe, but Finnick's worried face appearing in front of me halts my nightmares and I'm laying on my back in the water.

"Annie!" He cries, pressing me up against him.

"Finn- Finnick, Finn..." I babble, looking around at the pink sky above.

"Your safe...your safe..." Finnick murmurs.

"Where are we?" I choke out.

"The ocean...we're in the ocean, Angelfish. Why?"

"Because I feel...I feel..." My hair fans out around me, bobbing up and down as the water soothes all my aching body and soul. "I feel safe, Finn."

Finnick's face softens into a smile and he chuckled as he looks down upon me. Scooping me up into his arms, he gives me a quick hug before laying on his back and leisurely puts his arms behind his head and sighs deeply. I follow suit and he laughs at his I over exaggerate all of his dramatic movements. He tilts his head and smiles cockily.

"Looks like The Finnick Odair Method worked. I'm such a genius."

"Hush." I splash him playfully and he splashes back. Within ten seconds, it's become an all out war between us two.

We jump up, twirling and giggling like giddy fools, drenching each other in the salt water from below. I don't notice that sometimes, onlookers stare and whisper things, all I notice is how much fun I'm having. I was never in the games, Finnick was never a Capitol slave that had to sell himself, we never lived in this twisted world, and I never was afraid of the water. Soon Finnick, picks me up and twirls me around.

"Cheater!" I cry out of breath. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! There's no rules!" He laughs along and we fall together into the tide, waves lapping along our faces. I paddle over to my love and rest my head on him gently, we both breathe heavily.

"I love the ocean, Finnick Odair."

"And I love you, Annie Cresta."

()()()()()

**There you go BananaLlama6, my loyal friend! Please let me know if it was too short or OOC in a reveiw! I LOVE REVEIWS! Thank you all so much :) ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Come Home

**Hellos everyone! Thank you so much to all these reveiws! I love them so much and I hope they continue as the chapters keep coming :)**

**A SPECIAL thank you to BananaLlama6 for being oh so supportive through this entire thing! Her Odesta Oneshots and story Forever And On are MUST READS for any Odesta fan! You should totally read them!**

**Requested by: music lover from district 4. Prompt: An AU where Finnick survives.**

**So yeah, this one is kinda rambly and descriptive and not my fav thing every but I hope you like it! **

**NOTE: This is an AU, not everything about the war against the Capitol is 100% correct or true. And I don't own Hunger Games or it would be like this. **

()()()()()

_Prompt 2: Come Home_

Annie's POV

I wake up with a dizziness in my head and pains in my stomach that just can't be ignored. It's about 12:00 at night, I don't want to disturb anyone if they're around, but I feel like I'm going to vomit. I clench my fists and take deep breaths.

I can't have a nightmare now when Finnick isn't here to help me. Sometimes I'll lie awake and wonder what he's doing at that exact moment. I wonder about Peeta and Katniss too, it must be horrible to be in that kind of relationship at this point in the game. Finn and I have been lucky, they all allowed us to get married and everything. Finally, I can't take the churning in my stomach anymore, so I run into the bathroom and let it all out. I have to hold my own hair out of my face.

The rebels have been gone for about three days now and that's three days too many. I know it's his duty, but I didn't want my Finn to go, and I know he wasn't as eager as Katniss was to start the mission.

This is a recurring theme for the rest of the night and as a joke, I take a pen off my nightstand and write down my "schedule" on my wrist. It reads: Sleep, vomit, lie awake in worry for the possibility that your husband may be dead, repeat.

I tiptoe back over to my bed and curl up under the covers in hopes that it will prevent another dizzy spell, but it doesn't and suddenly I feel unsafe. Across the compartment that I live in, I see something draped over a cabinet top that catches my eye.

A large, loose blue shirt, the one Finnick wore on the hovercraft ride to 13, which seems like ages ago.

I pad over and snatch it, throwing it over my head and then hugging myself tight to create the illusion that Finn is there hugging me and protecting me from the dangers of the Capitol. I remember when he told me about his departure and I completely broke down, it seemed like we'd never ever be happy together, but Finn promised he would come back. I believe him.

"Annie, God!" I scold myself when I fall onto my knees from a pain in my stomach.

I don't know what it is, but I get a strong feeling that tonight is going to be one of the longest nights of my life.

()()()()()

In the morning, when I don't wake up to come and get my schedule for the day, Beetee is sent to retrieve me from my room. Coin gives him special permission and everything.

"Annie?" His twitchy voice asks.

"Hi there..." I say meekly, not knowing if my face is a pale shade of green or not.

"Sweetie, you look sick. What happened?" Beetee asks, walking in and shutting the door.

"Nothing, I just overslept." I attempt to stand up quickly but the upper half of my body dips downward and the man in front of me has to help me stand straight.

"Is Coin mad or something?"

"No. We've all just been wondering considering your various conditions."

"Well I'm fine, just a little hungry is all." I turn to face a mirror and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"What are you in the mood for?" The District 3 inventor inquires.

I turn around wringing my hands nervously. It's hard to look Beetee in his curious eyes for fear that he will judge me for what my stomach is suddenly yearning for, and it only started a minuet ago which I find odd. Usually it's _hard_ to eat when Finnick isn't around...

"I feel like I could drink fifteen gallons of apple juice...is that odd?"

"Well I've never heard that one." Beetee chuckles. "I don't know if we have that much apple juice..."

"Is it really that weird? I mean, apple juice is good, right?!" I begin to sweat again.

"C'mon Annie, let's go to see Dr. Lariat, your not yourself." The older man ushers me out of the compartment.

We walk through the silent corridors and the undeniable complexity of reaching my District 13 doctor settles in. I was assigned Dr. Lariat to help with my therapies, but she tells me that I'm getting better all the time and soon enough that I won't have to go back nearly four times a week. Apparently, Beetee already thinks I am very sick, so I don't mention how many times I threw up last night just for the fear of more medications and examinations. I hope that it's all just the anxiety of Finn being in the Capitol and I hope that Lariat easily sends me off with a peppermint candy and the wave of her perfectly manicured hand. I don't think I'm sick, I always sweat and get nauseous when Finnick's away, but something I did must've really made the rest of District 13 alert and concerned.

We enter the hospital I finally begin to see more signs of life. Primrose Everdeen is currently undergoing a training seminar for what seems like something to do with the war going on in the Capitol, and I wonder why a small girl like her is lumped into that particular category. Before I have a chance to listen in some more, I'm whisked into a room with Dr. Lariat who orders me to sit on the examination table while she scribbles down notes on her clipboard.

"Hello Annie!" She chirps. "Mr. Latier said you weren't feeling well, is this so?"

"Actually, I don't feel all that bad. Everything Beetee brought up was just anxiety that I've been having." I explain, trying to clear everything up as soon as possible.

"Well that's great to hear but I'm afraid I'm just going to have to run a test or two. Is that okay with you, Ms Odair?" Lariat asks, not like it's a much of a choice.

"Fine..." I reply.

In the next couple of minuets that follow, there's many uncomfortable tests that are performed by men and women alike. The entire time, Dr. Lariat stands off to the side, watching me like a hawk about to swoop down on prey, like she's eating up my every move and facial expression. When it's all finally over, she announces that she'll be back in a little bit and that I can relax for the time being.

I fall back slowly on the exam table, feeling the easily crinkled paper with gentleness so it doesn't mess up at all. Worried about what the doctors will say, I know that the tears that are welling up in my eyes are true anxiety. While I have the time, while the doctors are gone, I let everything I can out.

()()()()()

Side be side, squished in between, I'm the smallest one in the line. Johanna Mason is standing on my right, she has a dead stare locked towards the area where the hovercraft was supposed to land about five minuets ago.

Did the Capitol shoot them out of the air as a last minuet attack? I know it seems silly considering Snow is dead, but it's possible all the same.

The entire District 13, plus any survivors from other districts, are gathered above the underground base where we wait for the hovercraft that is supposed to hold Katniss and her survivors. Coin is in back with Plutarch on a large pedestal, watching over what makes up most of the population, she doesn't look too happy. I'm in the front since I have a loved one who was in Squad 451, along with Johanna, Beetee, Mrs. Everdeen, and more recognizable faces. Nobody dares even clap for the crumbling of the Capitol until the hovercraft lands.

While we all wait, Dalton from 10 who conducted Finnick and I's wedding, walks up to read off the list of those who died in the line of battle. The thought that Finn's name could possibly be on that list makes me want to faint on spot, but everyone would make quite a fuss.

"First things first, we would like you all to honor a very special person who has just recently died while doing what she did best." Everyone holds their breath. "Primrose Everdeen died at he explosions that were dropped at President Snow's mansion. She died while helping wounded Capitol children and she will be very missed..." Dalton bows his head and I can hear the sobs of Mrs. Everdeen as I lower my head.

There's a still silence before the man up front continues, wiping his already wet eyes. I realize now, this is why Prim was at that meeting. I hug myself and feel something welling up in the pit of my stomach.

"Among the dead from Squad 451 were, Leegs 1 & 2, Jackson, Boggs, Messalla-"

A whirring noise suddenly shatters the melancholy mood and everyone screams and cheers wildly as a hovercraft comes into view, pushing through the clouds above, completely overpowering Dalton who is now jumping up and down. The hovercraft lands and Haymitch steps out cheering and whooping with a dumbfounded Effie Trinket clutching his arm, she's as pale as snow.

"Settle down!" Haymitch cries into a microphone that Plutarch has given him. "We will now present you with the survivors and assassinators of President Coriolanus Snow!" The crowd goes wild yet again. A chorus of cannons goes off, I count six, maybe one for each survivor. I find myself correct, with each cannon, a spotlight illuminates a survivor.

First is Pollux who waves out to the crowd, then Cressida who holds her camera up high in the air, then Gale who looks dark and brooding despite his accomplishments, then Katniss who spreads her Mockingjay wings while holding her bow and gets the loudest applause, then Peeta who holds up his bloody wrists that are now free of shackles...only one cannon left, and I begin to worry.

A deafening scream of "AND FINNICK ODAIR!" From Haymitch on the stage in front of us makes me head snap up instantly to see the silhouette of a muscular man holding a trident up above his head makes me scream with joy and go into a frenzy of hugging everyone closest to me at the moment. Finn blows kisses at me from up on the stage and my tears speak back, louder than words ever could as I reach out to him. Once Haymitch let's us come up and question the squad, I push through time and space, knocking over people in front of me to get to my Finnick.

"ANNIE!" He calls through the noise.

"FINNICK!" I scream back.

Even though she's being bombarded by questions, Katniss helps Finnick make a path in the crowd so I can run up to him with ease. He drops his weapon as I lunge into his arms, warm tears streaking down both of our faces as the crowd of familiar friends claps and whistles. He reeks of rotting flesh, his skin riddled with cuts and wounds, his lips taste with the tart sensation of fresh blood, but I don't mind at all. There isn't one dry eye in the entire District 13 premises.

Plutarch leads the squad survivors, Johanna, Beetee, and I into the hovercrafts main control so we can all get reacquainted in a more personal setting. First things first, we mourn the ones that died. Prim, Boggs, Cinna, Rue, Mags, everyone who died since the start of the revolution in the 74th Games, except for Snow, who doesn't deserve a kind word. Peeta, who's on a sweet streak, tells Plutarch to dismiss Finnick and I to our compartment so we can talk. Beetee gives me a comfortable and reassuring pat on the abdomen before we're making our way through the crowd again.

Finnick lifts me up on his shoulders and carries me all the way to our destination where the first thing he does his pop about seven or eight sugar cubes into his mouth, making me giggle.

"I told you I'd make it back!" He laughs, twirling me around happily.

"I'm so happy! Oh Finn, I missed you SO much!" I bury my face in his shoulder, carefully though so my face doesn't hit a claw mark.

I can only imagine what my poor baby went through...

"My little Angelfish..." He coos "Now tell me, what went on while I was gone?"

"Well..." I begin as I sit on his legs. "I slept...and ate...and uh, breathed."

"Really?" He laughs. "What else?"

"Well you know I hung out with Johanna, I talked with Beetee, visited with Dr. Lariat..." This makes his sea-green eyes light up.

"What did she say? Did you go for any nightmares?"

"Not...quite..." I murmur, eyes darting around the room.

"What do you mean, Angelfish?" Finnick inquires, pecking my cheek and holding me close.

"I mean...I'm pregnant."

All my dumbfounded husband can do is pull me in for another kiss that lasts for what seems like forever. When we finally pull away, I look into those stunning eyes.

"Welcome home, Finnick Odair."

()()()()()

**There we go! I hope you all enjoyed this, it took me awhile but I got it! Submit me your prompts and DONT forget to REVIEW! Love you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Just Another Tribute

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm so sorry for my absence, and yes, this chapter does not do my time out justice. It's rather short but quality over quantity, right?! **

**Prompt: Finn and Annie's first kiss. Requested By: odestalovebaby**

**Anyway, this may not be what you all were expecting, but I hope you like it! The next chapter is already underway! **

**NOTE: This is loosely based off of "Forever And On" by BananaLlama6! A great story! **

()()()()()

_Oneshot 3: Not Just Another Tribute_

Annie's POV

Preparations have been made, interviews are done, and I'm extremely scared. Tomorrow marks the day of the games and at 10:00 sharp I'll have to wake up with the mindset that I'm dying in a couple of hours.

I walk into my room at the Training Center and slam the door. Not out of frustration, but pure and utter fear. I've learned to throw a spear, but who wants to kill people who you've only known for three days? Maybe it's better that I don't know them, but with my double alliances and the pressure of the games itself, I probably won't be the one doing the killing.

I flop down on my bed, still in my interview outfit from earlier, and try to take deep breaths. My dress was beautiful and everything so far had gone well, in the eyes of others at least. Tomorrow everything changes. Tomorrow I'm sucked into that endless black hole that marks my deathbed, whether it be on ice or sand, my blood will be smeared against the ground and life for everyone else in Panem will go on. Everyone but Macaulay I guess. I'm about to flutter my eyes to a close when a figure bursts in through my door.

"Annie!" Emmalina cries. I should have known it was her, anyone else would've knocked.

"I wanted to congratulate you again on making it this far!" "Making it this far? What do you mean?" I sit up to face the glitzy Capitol escort.

"Well some tributes have been known to drop under pressure or try to fling themselves off their balconies! Imagine that! I'm so very proud of you, Annie, the thick of it is over, now for the games!"

I can't believe what I'm hearing, but of course, what else is to expect from Emmalina? She's a Capitol woman and never had to deal with being afraid for her life because of the games so why should she care that a teenage girl is scared for her life? Not a big deal at all! I feel panic mode coming on, so I try to find a way to usher the escort out of my room as quickly as possible. What I wouldn't give for Finnick to come sweeping in right now...

"Thanks, Emmalina! I'm so terribly sorry to cut you short, but I'm _very_ tired and need to prepare for tomorrow!" She opens her mouth to speak, but I playfully shove her out of the room. Only I wasn't playing, I wanted her out of here.

I expect the door to close behind Emmalina, but it stays open, much to my dismay. Sighing, I stand up to go and close the sliver of gap that remains. Before I can get a good grip on the doorknob, a strong force on the other side of the door pushes, sending me backwards to stumble and awkwardly regain my footing. Finnick peers in and sees me wobbling so he dashes over and holds me up, kicking the door closed with his foot as he does so.

"You good, Angelfish?" He chuckles.

"Fine, fine." I say eagerly, stepping away a bit too soon. "You did a wonderful job during your interview, I can't say it enough. Tomorrow, I'll be bragging to all the other mentors!"

I smile at Finn's bright attitude and sit down on the edge of my bed, folding my hands in my lap, the silkiness of the dress fabric makes it comfortable. Finnick, seeing my downcast eyes, takes a seat next to me, but I don't meet his gaze. He brushes a few stray strands of auburn hair out of my face before asking me any questions, a procedure performed out of caution.

"Angelfish...your pretty quiet, what's wrong?"

"Emmalina came in..." I whisper.

"Ugh, what did she say?" He rolls his eyes and grumbles, as if he was expecting this. There's a long pause before I tell Finnick.

"She said, to summarize, that it was all uphill from here. She said it like the Games were a piece of cake Finnick! Like they were nothing!" My features on my face grow wide as I feel the nauseation of panic settle in the pit of my stomach and begin to bubble up.

The first thing Finn does is take me in his arms as I begin to weep into his shoulder. I soak his shirt like a child who just scraped herself, there would be bloodshed on my body soon enough though. He slowly rocks me back and forth, not saying anything, but breathing heavily into my hair like bull ready to charge. The breathing doesn't soothe me any and try to break free from his grasp. I can't get attached to him any further because my death means that I won't get to have those same strong arms around me in heaven or wherever I may go. After the fact that I acted all cocky in training towards the Careers, I don't know where I'm going anymore expect for the fact that I know it'll end with the sound of a cannon.

"Angelfish!" Finnick begins to speak in an assertive tone. His muscles tighten around me in an attempt to keep me with him but I break free, squirm away, tears streaming down my face. As I break off, he stands, his face full of panic and worry.

"I'm gonna die, Finnick! Clarissa and Chaplin are going to realize what I've done, they're gonna drop their kindness and kill me! They're gonna kill me on the spot! They're gonna lop my head off with a sword!" I scream.

"Annie! Come on, this is ridiculous! Annie!" Finnick cries, trying to get a grip on me but I move around so he doesn't get close.

"This is my last night! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!"

This scene of terror continues for about five minuets more. I slowly claw and rip at my beautiful gown, forgetting about how much effort and time Reef spent on it. Finn keeps his distance when he realizes what I'm doing and just stares with a forlorn and lost look on his face that I've never seen him wear. With a thud, I fall on the floor against the wall crying, the pressure of everything to come taking it's final toll on me which has caused me to collapse.A large sigh of what seems like relief escapes from Finnick's mouth and he takes me in his arms again, only this time we're huddled up on the floor.

"Annie...sssshhh...it's okay, Annie." He murmurs softly.

"I'm gonna die." I say bluntly.

"Don't say that. We've worked very hard!"

"I'm gonna die!" I repeat. "Nobody's going to sponsor me!"

"Annie, people are going to sponsor you and I will make sure of it!" Finnick's tight grip on my shoulders and dead serious voice makes me quiver a bit.

"Finn you can't sell yourself for my sponsors!" I protest.

"Watch me." He says laconically. His sea green eyes narrowed and practically staring into my soul."I'm going to whether you like it or not."

"I'll never forgive you, Finnick!" Maybe trying to change his mind will work. A pang of guilt hits me in my gut because I know that I'm the reason he's going to have to sleep around with tons of Capitol women over the course of the next few days.

"I don't care if you don't forgive me. You'll be alive, Annie, and that's all that matters."

I don't respond, I just throw my arms around him and cry even more. Finn refuses to hear me mumble things about how I may die and about how I probably won't make it past the bloodbath, so he keeps trying to quiet me but he knows that saying I'll get sponsors wont work. He takes my face in his hands and makes me look at him. Using his thumb, he wipes the stray tears racing to fall off my chin away.

"I don't want to die..." I say through exasperation.

"I don't want you to die either..." He says, surprisingly, he sounds just as hurt as I am.

"Why not? I'm just another one of your tributes..."

"Annie, no your not." The aggression returns and scares me slightly, but I refuse to shrink away again.

"Really, Finn? Prove it."

I get through about half of an eye roll before I feel something warm and fuzzy shoot through my body, electricity around my mouth, and warmth around my face. My eyes shoot open in shock to see only the lids of my mentor's. They're closed shut and Finnick's hands hold my head firmly in place as he kisses me. Not knowing what to do, I choose the easiest thing possible. I kiss back. I close my eyes, I lean in, I press my lips to my mentor's, and I kiss Finnick Odair. After a couple of blissful seconds more, he breaks away and looks at me, I'm even more exasperated than the minuet before and can't find words to express my current feelings with. I scan his face but he has a serious, yet calm, demeanor.

"That's why your not just another tribute, Annie Cresta."

()()()()()

**The shortness makes me so uncomfortable, I'm sorry guys! I hope you liked it anyway! The next chapter will be longer and happy, that's a promise! Please review and send me your prompts! Love** **you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trouble With Technology

**Hello guys! This is a "special edition" sort of thing because I just HAD to write something for poor BananaLlama6 when her computer charger broke! So what better to write about than Finnick with some computer troubles?! Exactly, nothing. **

**I hope this makes you smile, BananaLlama6! **

**FOR ANYONE THAT SENT IN A PROMPT I PROMISE I HAVENT FORGOTTEN I AM JUST SWAMPED WITH WORK RIGHT NOW. I WILL GET TO YOU THOUGH!  
**

**I don't own anyone but Torrence! (His name at least) **

**Thank you for your patience everyone! Check out my other Odesta stuff ;) **

()()()()()

_Oneshot 04: The Trouble With Technology_

Finnick's POV

I sat on the couch next to my son, we were both playing a video game, just on different systems. Torrence had his Sharky Explores the Ocean game up and he was currently trying to best a boss battle against a great white shark named Teeth. On my side of the story, things were a tiny bit more complicated.

President Paylor had told the majority of us who had lived through the war that jobs were important to have if we wanted to get back to normal and try to live out a relatively easy life so she had assigned some of us the task of creating résumés about what general area we would like to be employed at. That part wasn't tough, I would gladly take being a fisherman, swim coach, or maybe even re-opening Odair's Boat Fairs which was my family's boating store that closed a while ago, but on the résumé I had to include details about my past job so Paylor and Plutarch could evaluate which positions I had some experience in.

Considering my last job, that thought is a little frightening.

"Hello my dears!" Annie calls as she saunters into the room. Her blue sundress flows behind her and her red hair bounces as she runs. A white laundry basket is being held, kept in place between her right hip and hand.

"Hi mommy!" Torrence smiles.

"Hi my baby." She says, kissing his hair.

Her red locks tickle the back of my left ear and I can tell she's looking over my shoulder.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

"Miss president is trying to get most of us victors, so far Beetee, Johanna and I, to apply for jobs." I turn my head so I'm facing her. She's carefully re-reading what I've written. "Don't I get a kiss?" I joke.

"Your such-" my wife rolls her eyes and gives me a kiss. "-a baby"

"No I'm not!" I play protest, but Annie's already straying away from out recent banter.

"How's it all going? Do you know what you want to apply for?"

"Well for Beetee and Johanna it's easy, they can get their old jobs at the factory and lumberyard again, but I don't exactly want to go back to my old line of work." A deep sigh escapes my lips as I try not to remember my previous job.

"Just tell Paylor and Plutarch you can be a housewife like I am." Annie jokes.

"Hey!" I whip my head around dramatically. "I would make an _amazing_ housewife!"

She giggles and so does Torrence who is only giving us half his attention. I'm glad that I have the two of them here with me while I have to do this. Annie and Torrence are constant reminders of the fact that I don't have to live my life that way like I did before ever again. I'll never have to sell myself, I'll never have to be alone in worry, and I'll never have to go back to the underground tunnels where I nearly got decapitated. You can still see the scars and the stitches from where 13's doctors patched me back up like some kind of rag doll who's neck stitches had come loose. I shake my head in order to try and let most of the memories from the war go. I'm here now, with the two people I love the most. Also I gotta get writing this résumé or Plutarch and Paylor are gonna hunt me down so.

"Honey, if your having trouble, maybe you should take a break." Annie suggests.

"I can't take a break." I protest. "This needs to get done by five and it's three now."

"Clear your thoughts and just try to plow through the tough part as quickly as you can. I know it's easily for me to say since I didn't have to go through that, but please dear, I don't want to see you all frustrated." My wife sighs deeply and then walks out of the room to put the laundry in the wash.

A few minuets pass and I sit there, my mind and "previous job description" part of the résumé completely blank. I can't say that I'm not distracted though. Torrence has been trying for awhile now to best this boss on his level and all the flashes of color from whenever someone gets hit are getting rather annoying and they make looking at the screen harder than it already is.

"Take that, Teeth!" He cheers in victory whenever he lands a hit.

"At least your getting somewhere, little buddy." I tell him. He pauses his game and turns around.

"Trouble?" He looks confused.

"Yeah." I laugh and nod. "Just wait until your an adult, job applications are harder than beating big ol' Teeth over there."

"That's hard to believe." Torrence says matter-of-factly and he makes me laugh again.

"I just want to get this done..."

"Why?" My son inquires, crawling towards me so he can see the screen.

"I want to spend some time with your mother. She's been so busy lately, maybe we could take her on a picnic or make her something special." His sea green eyes reflect off of mine.

"I like that!" He smiles. "What you having trouble with?"

"A past job description. The president says it'll help place people like me and your Auntie Johanna in more pleasurable and fitting new ones." I explain.

"You had a job?! What was it?" Torrence asks excitedly and I take a sharp breath.

Bad move, Finnick.

"I was uh...an entrepreneur."

"An entrepre_what_?!" My son asks, flabbergasted.

"An entrepreneur means, a person who sells or promotes something." A smirk crosses my face.

"What did you sell?"

Now please don't get me wrong, I love my son to death, even more than that, but right now I really wish that he would just go back to trying to defeat that stupid boss and leave me to my work. These questions are getting harder and harder to answer.

"I sold...pillow cases." It's just as awkward as it sounds, Torrence. Trust me.

"Cool!" Torrence smiles, totally believing me.

I hate to lie to my son, even if it's a little white lie, but this isn't. A part of me doesn't want him to grow up so I never have to explain everything to him, but a part of me wants him to understand. The one thing that is most important to me though is that I fought in that brutal, bloody war to make sure that my baby wouldn't end up like I did, and I intend to keep it that way, as long as I live.

"So what's so hard?" Torrence asks.

"It was just such a simple job that there aren't enough things to say that will satisfy Paylor." I rub my temple in frustration, just like Annie predicted. Torrence rests his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Daddy. Your smart! It will work out!" He says.

Then something amazing happens. My fingers find the keys and I begin to type all I remember about the past, and it doesn't hurt as much, because it's the past and I'm here in the future. I'm here with Annie and Torrence, weekly letters from Johanna, and visits from Katniss and Peeta. My little boy is too excited to realize or comment on what I'm typing. He just smiles and encourages me to fill the majority of the page. Finally, I lift my hands up and set the computer down on the coffee table in front of me. I turn to face my smiling son.

"Torrence Finnick Odair, do you know that you are the best son in the entire world?"

"Yeah!" He laughs and throws his arms around me.

"Well someone's a little happier now!" I hear Annie's sweet voice and jump off the couch. Torrence tumbles back and laughs as he hits the pillows.

I can tell I take my wife by extreme surprise as I give her a hug, dip her down as if we were ballroom dancing, and plant a big kiss on her lips. Then I twirl her and pull her back so we're hugging again. Torrence wrinkles his nose in utter disgust as we kiss, but neither of us mind. In fact, it only makes us laugh and do it more. Classic kid.

"What is this all about?" Annie laughs.

"Daddy finished!" Our son shouts.

"Oh Finnick! Let me see!"

We run over and plop down on the couch, making Torrence bounce into Annie's lap. I snatch the computer from the coffee table and do a quick examination of the résumé with Annie, spellchecking and re-reading it so Paylor and Plutarch won't have to go through any hassle trying to make sense of it. Once we're done, I pull up my email so I can send it to the president's office secretary, who will take it to Plutarch, who will revise it with Paylor. Then, I have my new job, whatever it may be. I'm just about to hit the send key when my eyes wander to Torrence.

"You know what, I'm gonna let Torrence send it because he helped me out so much." All three of us smile.

"You mean it, Daddy?! I can?!" Torrence climbs over his mother so he's in-between us.

"Of course you can, son. Just press that button, okay?" I point my finger to the button that will finally finish this project.

Torrence gets his hands on the keyboard and Annie shows him which key is which, he listens intently, and then asks a few questions about where the document is going. We answer every question that he has and then lifts his pointer finger high up into the air, and brings it down forcefully on the designated key.

It's half a second too late before I realize it's the wrong key.

Annie gasps as the entire document is deleted in front of our own eyes, all my hard work lost. My son jumps up into the air, cheering and completely oblivious to what he has just done. I glance at Annie who looks horrified and give her a thumbs up to tell her that we have to congratulate Torrence anyway. We can't possible discourage the little guy when he's this young, especially after I gave the whole "best son ever" speech.

"Yay Torrence!" I choke and Annie claps nervously.

"I did it! I did it!" He repeats, jumping around on the couch.

"Here sweetie, how about we go and celebrate by making cookies for Daddy and leave him alone for the next two hours while he...sends out his résumé to Auntie Johanna and Beetee!" Annie quickly covers for me so I can rewrite the paper as quickly as I can. Maybe Paylor will understand if I explain this all to her.

If only Torrence had pressed the correct key.

No, it's not his fault. I can't blame my son for this...

If only technology wasn't so stupid.

()()()()()

**Okay so I guess this goes out to anyone who has had computer issues or deleted a ENTIRE DOCUMENT before! I know I have... Once again, thank you for your patience and PLEASE don't forget to leave a review! Love you all! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
